Valentine's Day 2011
and Jeremy Glenn at the singing practice.]] "Valentine's Day 2011" is the twenty-sixth episode of Danville 2nd Ward Young Men, and aired February 12, 2011. Date: February 12, 2011 Preceded By: New Year's Dance 2010/2011 Followed By: Big Sur 2011 Synopsis "Valentine's Day 2011" follows some events that took place with the Young Men around Valentine's Daytime, particularly on February 12th. at Chipotle.]] The episode starts with Jeremy Glenn, Jaren Garff, Jeff Reed, Dallin Earl, Alec Viera, John Wright, and Travis Neal. They get lunch at Chipotle in San Ramon, and talk about an inside joke: "Legs". After lunch, they get in the car and continue to crack jokes about "legs" on the way home. Jaren explains the story behind the joke. He says Jeremy was wearing really tight biker shorts once. Jaren joked and said, "Jeremy, those biker shorts look awesome," and Jeremy said, "Girls really like tight biker shorts that show guys'," He realized what he was saying and cut himself off by yelling, "LEGS!" Later that day, they all go to a pre-party before the Valentine's Dance. Some of the guys play several rounds of pool. Jaren and Jeff play first. Jeff tries to hit the cue ball, but it flies off the table completely. Jeff loses because he hits the eight ball in. Dallin then takes on Jaren. Dallin tries to hit either the ten or twelve ball in a tricky shot, but he misses and hits the eight ball in instead, making him lose. Jeremy then takes on Jaren. Jaren misses several times, but Jeremy gets some pulls some nice shots. The game is never finished because they have to go to a singing practice for a song they'll sing in church. Dallin messes around and mainly either sings terribly or quietly sings the female parts. , John Wright, Jaren Garff, and Jeremy Glenn at the pre-party.]] Afterwards, they go to the dance, held at the Overlook Church Building in Walnut Creek. On the way there, Dallin calls an unknown number on Rick Patterson's phone that Rick has been getting several calls from. Dallin tells the person in a funny voice to stop calling him, or else he'll come to his house with a shovel, and "introduce them to it". They eventually get to the dance, and just kind of hang around there. At one point, Dallin comes out of the bathroom with a toilet plunger, and goes after Jeremy. Jeremy defends himself with a wet floor sign. Some chaperones tell them to stop before anything happens. and Dallin Earl fighting with a toilet plunger and a wet floor sign at the dance.]] After the dance, a girl sees Jaren and asks him if he remembers her from elementary school. Jaren says he doesn't, and pretty much turns her down. Travis' dad picks them up, and they talk and joke about it in the car. Dallin tells Jaren he should've said that he did, just make the situation less awkward. People In This Episode * Dallin Earl * Jaren Garff * Jeremy Glenn * John Wright * Travis Neal * Alec Viera * Rick Patterson * Jeff Reed * Ryan Hales * Keola Quereto * Chris Glenn * Taylor Aplanalp * Allison Clark * Barry Neal Locations * Chipotle, San Ramon, California * San Ramon, California * Danville, California * Alamo, California * The Overlook Church Building, Walnut Creek, California * Walnut Creek, California Trivia * The fourth Holiday Episode. Featured Music * "Love Is All Around" by The Troggs * "Crazy" by Gnarls Barkley * "Hey Juliet" by LMNT * "Y.M.C.A." by Village People Category:Episodes